pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
The Pikachu
Have you ever seen the cute small fluffy yellow electric mouse Pokemon Pikachu? You'd always say it is cute, or precious, or a good friend, but that little yellow bundle of joy isn't so cute anymore... There was a kid, a little boy at the age of 10, ready to start his journey to become the very best, his favorite Pokemon was a pikachu, he loved those little critters, they where always by your side, they giggled cutely, and was very powerful. (The Boys name is Jimmy.) So Jimmy embarked on his pokemon journey, first visiting Oak of course ;). So he entered Prof. Oaks lab, Oak greets jimmy with a wave. "I have been expecting you for a long time jimmy." He said. "Professor, i'm ready for my first Pokemon." ":) right this way jimmy.", Oak had one Pokemon left. "Jimmy all i have left is this here Bulbasaur." "Alright it will do :D.". Jimmy takes the pokeball, and as he exits the lab oak says "wait jimmy, you forgot your Pokedex :)." "Thanks Professor, welp im off to catch a pikachu!", "Wait, Jimmy what pokemon did you say?", "Pikachu, the cutest and most loyal =).", Oak was shocked. "Pikachu?" "Yeah Pikachu, whats wrong with pikachu?", "Its nothing really its just." *gulp* " There is just one pikachu that is off from the rest, it isn't shiny but, its fur is darker and more ragged than the rest, is you see this pikachu, run jimmy, run if you see this specific pikachu, don't ask why, you will soon know why if you get too close to it." "Ok Professor, ill be careful." "Wait, before you go, do not and i repeat DO NOT go near the pikachu, or something terrible will happen." "Alright, i'm off on my journey." "Be safe jimmy!" "I will bye!" So now jimmy embarks on his journey with his first pokemon named bulby, they head to Viridian forest to catch a pikachu, jimmy enters the forest and hears the cries of many wild pokemon, he finds a secret path between trees, at the start of the path it says 'DO NOT ENTER' with a bloody paw print on the sign, he examined the paw print, and resembled the paw print of a pikachu, curiosity got the better of him, he entered the forest beyond the sign, for what seemed like hours he walked and walked, and as he got deeper the cries of pokemon from behind him got quieter and soon ceased... all he could hear was him treading through the grass... and then he heard rustling in a bush, he readied his pokemon, and then the rustling stopped, he checked to bush to find nothing, and kept going, soon it was almost pitch black, he had a super bright flashlight in his pack, he shined it infont of him, to find a dead end but, not just ta head end he found, he say a yellow ball lying int he grass, he examined it but not to closely, it looked like pikachu fur but darker and ragged, he stayed still, and saw a pool of blood under it, he assumed it was dead, so he turned away and walked back, feeling sad, but then he heard a faint noise behind him, grass moving, he shown the flashlight back, the ball was still there, so he turned around and kept going, and as he walked further away he heard a faint "pi-piiii." he thought nothing of it was he kept walking, then he heard "piii-pik-pika-pik." he was startled a bit but kept going, but then a chill rand own his spine when he heard a deep demonic "PIKA!" from behind him, chills rand own his spine, he jumped forward and shown his flashlight back toward it... What was one a ball on the ground in a poor of blood... now a monster standing upright about 7 feet away from jimmy, it was a wild pikachu, but it was different from how oak explained it, its fur was more ragged, it has super sharp claws, it had a big toothy, bloody smile, that stretched past its cheeks, it ears drooped downward, its eyes pitch black with 2 red dots, his eyes where bleeding blood trickled down it face. It spoke again "PIKA PIKA." but then it did something a pikachu never did... It said its full name "PIKACHU PIKACHUU PIKACHUUUUUU!!!!!". The monster sprinted at him faster than any pikachu, he was so scared he wasn't thinking straight. "G-GO BULBY!!!!" "Bulbasa- bulba-saur.." "B-ulby use razor leaf!" "Bulb-a-saur." bulby used razor leaf... it had no effect... "SAAUUUUR!!!!" "NOO! BULBY RETURN!" "SAUU-" the bulbasaur returned,but not with any use anymore, jimmy ran as fast as he could, screaming loudly calling for help, calling for anything, ANYONE!... But nobody responded.... Jimmy kept on running from the demon, he ran so far and so fast he made it to where the sign one was, the sign was gone, he ran out of where the path was, and had no cries where heard it was head silent other than the grunting screaming demonic pikachu chasing him, it was pitch black, flashlight in hand, there was only one thing to do, the only thing he could do, Go Back to Professor Oak's Lab... He ran out of Viridian Forest, and ran all the was to Oaks lab, he turned around, to find the pikachu was well... right in his face the pikachu SPOKE! "HELLO JIMMY PIKACHUUU!!!!". jimmy screamed so loud all of kanto could hear his screams... He ran into oaks lab, and boarded and blocked the labs doors the best he could, he runs to professor oak and hugs him crying and shaking with fear. "Professor, i found it and it wouldn't stop chasing me, i didn't listen to you, i'm sorry!" But he then realized it wasn't the professor he was hugging.... It was Pikachu Jimmy screamed and ran out of the lab crying and afraid of it catching him, he tripped and fell and the last thing he saw before his demise was pikachu staring directly at him. Category:Pokemon Category:In-game Category:In-world